


Shouldn't Hurt This Much

by StrayedFromDestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, F/M, Future Fic, Multi, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayedFromDestiny/pseuds/StrayedFromDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Allison are sent to investigate "animal attacks", but things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Hurt This Much

Four years had passed since they had all left Beacon Hills, Allison was the last to come, only staying behind to take care of a few things for her father. She was only about a week behind everyone else, but every day someone was calling or texting to make sure things were okay, to let her know about the house they had gotten and to tell her that her room was waiting for her. You wouldn’t believe it, but Isaac was the one who she talked to the most, always the first one she called in the morning and the last one who got a text at night.

It’s amazing what four years can do, taking the two of them from worse enemies then you would think, to the two of them being almost inseparable. There was even that one time they made out in the woods while looking for wood for the fireplace, everyone in the house knew as soon as they walked in, but everyone knew to keep their mouths shut about it. The pair were always going off and getting into trouble together, always wanting to take the wrap for each other, but Derek knew better, and punished them both as he saw fitting. Stiles would usually try to get Derek to go easy on them, but even being the Alpha’s boyfriend didn’t do him any good, so training sessions normally kicked their asses.

So when she was finally done in Beacon, Isaac was the first to know that she was on her way to their new house, the pack’s house. Derek wanted for them to all be together, and the house was only about a fifteen minute drive from the campus where they were all going to school. She still remembers the day she got to the house like it was yesterday, Isaac was so mad, because she was an hour early and Derek had sent him to the store so he wasn’t even there when she got home. Seeing her car parked in the drive when he pulled up, his eyes glowed a soft yellow as he stalked inside, only to calm when he saw her standing there, arms open waiting for him.

Now here they were three years later and not much had changed, minus the fact that Stiles and Derek had actually gotten married, and one other small detail, plus Scott had been dating this girl for about a year. Allison and Isaac were still pretty much joined at the hip, and still continued to get into more trouble than the rest of them combined. Most nights, they even shared each others bed, neither really liked sleeping alone, and both were actually really good at cuddling, it was good that their rooms were separated by just a door in the wall.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Derek called the two of them into the living room, Stiles was sitting beside him with a worried look on his face, even after all this time, he still had a hard time hiding it. 

“I need you two to do something for me, for all of us really, I am asking you because I trust that you can handle this.” He stated, motioning for the two of them to sit.

“There have been reports of attacks two towns over, I would go myself, but with Erica due to deliver any day now, I don’t want to leave her and Stiles here without me. Not to mention, I’d like to be here for the birth of my first born son.” The pride was full on showing on his face as he let out the last statement.

Isaac was the first to speak up, saying that the two of them could go and handle it, it was just a few animal attacks, not like they haven’t been up against worse. Derek had a brow raised at the younger wolf, his sass coming out strong as he boasted about himself. Allie was quick to cut in, cutting the beta beside her off mid sentence, “It will be fine Derek, Stiles, we will go and check it all out, and deal with whatever is going on. Should be a couple of days and we will be back.”

Smiling she nudged Isaac while Derek and Stiles both nodded at them, “Good, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem, so far there have only been two attacks, but we just want to make sure it’s not actually something supernatural in the works.”

They both nodded and stood at the same time, Isaac was about to talk again, but Allie grabbed his wrist tugging him up the stairs to their bedrooms. “Come on tiger, we gotta go pack, got a busy couple of days ahead of us.”

They packed their things quickly, each getting hugs from Derek, Stiles, Erica and Scott, and both talking to Jareth who was moving around a lot more these days in Erica’s belly. Isaac got a kick out of it, and Allie didn’t want to leave until Isaac was pulling her by the wrist this time, “Come on, busy couple of days, remember?”

————————————————-

It was day two of the look out, nothing had really happened since they got here, but that all changed when the police scanner went off about another attack. They made it to the scene about three minutes before the police did, Isaac nodded in her direction and she knew that it was wolf related. Both of them making sure not to be spotted by anyone around, staying out of the way until the area was clear of everything but a yellow line of caution tape.

Each of them got to work examining the area around them, looking for any clues that might help them find the rogue wolf. Isaac caught wind of a scent, “I can smell them, I’m going after them”

“Isaac wait! You can’t go alone, Derek will kill me if anything happens to you.”  
“Right, then come on, before I lose the scent.”

Allison followed Isaac, they were running through the woods for almost thirty minutes before she heard it. Before she could turn she was being thrown against a tree, screaming Isaac’s name as she hit the ground. The wolfs eyes were glowing a dark red, and he was bigger than any of the other full form wolves that she had ever seen before.

Isaac’s eyes glowed a golden yellow as he lashed out at the wolf, Allison was unable to really move, sure that she had a few broken ribs, sided with a concussion, she was slouched against the tree, aiming her crossbow and hitting the wolf dead on in the back, as Isaac continued to fight claws digging in every chance he got. But even that wasn’t enough as the Alpha wolf grabbed his wrist, bending it backwards, his own claws lashing out, piercing deep through the flesh of his chest.

Allison screams again as Isaac falls to his knees, he wasn’t dead but he was wounded enough that he was down for the count, the cuts from the Alpha being worse than if from a beta or an omega, taking much longer to heal. She was working on reading her crossbow again when the wolf turned full attention to her, eyes wide as she shot out the last arrow, pegging him in his left shoulder, he lets out a small howl, and Allison smirks because she knew she wasn’t going to make it out of this, but she had at least hit him.

She’s not scared when she is jerked up from the ground, she doesn’t even flinch at him, “Just do it.” She says through gritted teeth, the Alpha’s grip on her neck was tight. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure of showing him any fear, knowing that’s what he got off on, maybe even more than the kill itself.

The next moments she is thinking about her dad, she worries how he will handle this, and she knows that he is going to need all the help he can get, but she also knows that the pack will be there for him. Then she thinks of the pack, Stiles first, because next to Isaac, he was her best friend, and the one she could tell all her secrets. Then Scott, he was her first love, and even to this day, a small part of her still loved him, but in the same way she loved the rest of them. Derek and Erica, each of the three had come a long way, and they were going to have so much to worry about in the next few days with the baby coming. Stiles and Derek were going to be great parents, Jareth was a very lucky baby.

Then there was Isaac, she could see him laying on the ground to her left, and a single tear falls for him. After four years, they had come the farthest, she had never thought she would be as close with anyone as she was with Isaac. And she thinks just for a moment that she could have even loved him, and then she isn’t thinking anything anymore.

———————————————

It was dark and he was almost cold by the time he came to, groaning and hand lifting to where it still stings across his chest. He mutters something about kicking the wolfs ass and he is rising to his feet slowly in the next moment. That’s when he realizes it, it’s quiet, too quiet, Allison, he looks everywhere, turning and twisting until his eyes land on her all too still body. Stumbling as he runs to get to her, landing on his knees right beside her head, his head is already shaking no.

No, nononon, no. He quiets himself for a minute, straining his ears, maybe it’s just too faint and he can’t hear it because he is breathing too heavy. So he stops all together, holding his breath, eyes closed as he listens, waiting, but there is nothing, the only heartbeat he can hear is his own.

Eyes fly open and they are already glowing golden, as he is shaking her body, “Allison, come on. You can’t— You can’t be.. I promised Stiles.. I swore to him that I would bring you back.. You can’t make me a liar can you?.. Please.. please.. Allie.. don’t do this..” He is begging, his words coming out in a rush, half choked sobs as he can feel the sting of the tears behind his lashes.

His hand is darting out, he remembers that time in Deaton’s office, maybe he can take it away, maybe he can make it better. He is clutching to her chest, willing the veins in his arms to pop, begging for them to change to black, “Dammit, work.. just work.. please, I promised.. Allison just let it work..” The tears are now staining his cheek, nothing is happening, just the wind blowing through the trees causing the leaves to rustle and fall around them.

“I’m sorry.. Allie I’m so sorry.. I was supposed to protect you.. Me, that was my job.. I’m so, so sorry…”

All he can do is lift her in his arms, her limp body falls against his chest as he carries her from the place where she died. He holds on to her so tight that he is scared he is going to break her, loosening her grip on her, his face is blank as he walks from the woods back to her car. Fumbling with the door, he lays her in the back seat, his hand lifting to brush her dark locks from her face, her skin was icy under his warm fingertips, “I’m sorry.” he whispers once more.

——————————————————

When the car pulled up at the house hours later, he sat outside for as long as he thought he could before someone would come out and check on them. He heard them all inside, accompanied by a new sound. The baby. Jareth had been born while they were gone, and now he was here and he had to go in, he had to go inside with Allison in his arms.

He pushed open the front door, Allison lifeless in his arms, as he walks down the hall and in an instant the noise in the other room stops, except for Stiles. He’s asking what’s going on, because he unlike the rest can’t hear. He can’t hear that there is only one heartbeat coming into the house, and he can’t sense the pain and sorrow and anguish coming off of Isaac as he makes his way into the opening.

Stiles immediately hands the baby to Derek, his eyes drifting along Allison’s body and then to Isaac’s face. Horror spreads across his features, the tears are evident as he pleads, “No. Isaac, no.” And all Isaac can do is shake his head as Stiles comes closer, but Isaac pushes past him, clutching her tight until he is in front of the couch. Slowly he is kneeling down, laying her as gently as he can down onto the soft cushions, once again moving her hair from her face.

It shouldn’t hurt this much, but it should also hurt worse, his mind keeps playing the past 5 years. From when they hated each other, and it took all everyone could do to get them to even sit together at lunch. To the night she would sneak into his bed and he would wake up because she had taken all of his covers. And in that moment, he thinks he could have loved her.

He stays there, his hand gripping tight to hers, head hanging against his chest, he just wants to make sure she isn’t alone, before he finally looks up. The faces staring at the two of them are full of sadness, and he feels as though it’s his fault, and he catches his breath, the only words falling from his lips are small and he knows they will never be enough.

”I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is wrong with me and killing characters. But I had feels and then this happened. Kuddos/Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
